


Wake up!

by TheIceQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Car Accidents, Car Impala (Supernatural), Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Head Injury, Nightmares, Panic, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Sleepy/sleeping behind the wheel can real fast develop into passed out behind the wheel.





	Wake up!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
Whumptober 2019 #altno.1 – Wake up!  
(Yes, I know it's probably lazy to call it the same as the prompt, but here we are.)

It had been a long ride and both brothers had been fighting to keep their eyes open while driving in pitch dark. Sam had used his energy to look for motel signs and keeping an eye on Dean, making sure he wasn’t falling asleep. But Dean had an unexplained ability to stay awake for hours and hours just looking at the same road that lulled Sam to sleep.

The sway of the car had woken Sam right up, and the three crushing the bumper and hood with a hundred miles an hour would surely have woken Dean. With a shaky hand on the passenger side dashboard, he pushed himself back to sit up right. The pounding headache made it unclear if it was blood on his hands or if it was running over his eyes. He groaned as he stretched his stiff neck and breathed in deep with relief when he realized that he could move his shoulders slowly, without too much pain.

“Dean.”

His voice was raw from sleeping and it grew to pain as he coughed up the blood gathering in the back of his mouth. It took a few fast and deep breaths to realize that the blood was from the hole he’d bitten on the inside of his cheek.

“Dean.” He tried again. It took all his breath away to force his neck to turn. Dean wasn’t moving. Sam blinked and wiped his eyes. He hissed and fought a wave of pained blindness as his hand touched the wound on his forehead. With the clearer and less red view, he saw Dean lying over the wheel; face turned towards Sam and the nearest arm hanging limp down next to his legs.

“Dean?!” Sam reached over and grabbed Dean’s shoulder and was surprised to find himself stuck. He didn’t feel pain in his legs, it didn’t make any sense, but sure enough; looking down he saw the car tugged tight around his knees. No pain could delay him from snapping back to what was important. He shook Dean’s shoulder and got as close to his face as he could.

“C’mon Dean. Wake up!” Dean was breathing but the blood was flowing just a little too fast from his forehead for Sam to control his breathing. He stretched as much as possible and took Dean’s chin with his other hand. “Dean? Don’t do this. You need to get help, I’m the one stuck… Dean!”

Dean stirred a little and then the smallest hum had Sam inhaling enough that he almost passed out himself. “Hey…? You here?” He almost whispered, scared to get his hope up.

After a breath a little deeper than the previous, Dean hummed again. Sam steadied his head with both hands as he moved his arm a little. “Easy now. Just your eyes. Wake up first.”

“S-Sam…?” Dean’s voice was deep and raw but Sam noticed that he was breathing freely and made more sound than airy words.

“It’s me. Just take it easy. Can you open your eyes?”

Dean’s eyelids moved as if they were almost opening but only seconds beast before Dean’s face turned unresponsive again.

“No, no, no. Dean! Wake up!”

Sam padded Dean’s cheek roughly and when there was no response he looked over Dean’s neck and back, the side he could see. There was no visual injuries but the headwound. The fast pace of Sam’s heart and the headache had him loose eyesight again and he forced his breathing to slow down. He had more important things to do. He couldn’t pass out. It wasn’t a real pain in his shoulder, but the soreness bit harder into him as he pulled Dean’s shoulders and pushed him back to sit upright and Dean let out an almost silent groan of disagreement. Sam quickly supported the back of Dean’s heavy head with a less than steady hand. He moved the open jacket to the side and lifted Dean’s shirt. No cuts and no bruises that had formed too quick. But a fainter bruise testified to at least a few broke ribs, but that was only what he could she. As Sam turned Dean’s face towards him Dean breathed in deeper again.

“Hey, hey! Dean.” Sam padded his cheek again, maybe even harder than before. “C’mon, look at me!”

Dean inhaled deeply and as he let go of the air his eyes opened slightly.

“That’s it.” Sam held Dean’s head as steady as he could while his brother slowly started to stir in his hold. “Take your time. We’re safe.”

Sam was pretty sure that was true. The car wasn’t burning, and he didn’t detect any light from sparks in the dark outside the car. Besides, it wouldn’t do any of them good if Dean woke up in full fighting mode and hurt himself further.

Dean’s eyes seemed to slowly focus on a steady spot on the broken windshield. “Here, Dean.” Sam turned Dean’s head a little more towards him and eventually Dean’s eyes found his. “Good, now do you hear me?”

Dean blinked slow enough that a rapid wave of panic shot through Sam, but soon he was looking at Sam again. “Yeah.” Dean was only whispering now, but his crunched forehead indicated that he was getting the full feeling of the headwound.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam noticed Dean’s hand moving and his leg twitching.

“Dean? Can you move…?”

Dean heaved in air and moved his hand from his far side to his thigh so Sam could see it. He locked his jaw and breathed through his nose as his legs moved the tiniest bit.

“Slowly...” Sam took Dean’s hand to settle his tries and was shocked by the growling scream Dean pressed out as his head arched back. “Dean! What?!”

“S-shoulder… no, wait…” Dean gasped for air and tried to move his hand again, but it only twitched. “Wrist… arm?”

Dean tried to turn his head but even if Sam hadn’t been holding him, Sam was sure he wouldn’t have had the strength or the coordination to.

“Okay, breathe. Let me see.” Sam fought the hold on his legs to no avail but leaned forward to see Dean’s other side.

“Sam…” Dean whispered from far away.

“No, Dean no more. Stay awake!” Sam forgot all about Dean’s arm and grabbed his face with two hands. “Dean?!”

Dean’s eyes opened slowly and looked weirdly steady into Sam’s as he made a weak smile. “You’re the one who’re sleeping.”

Dean’s eyes shut slowly and his head fell heavily into Sam’s hands.

“No! Dean…! Wake up!”

Sam’s eyes sprung open and he found himself sitting upright in the seat. Confused and winded from the dream, he wondered if he had been yelling in his sleep. Dean didn’t comment so probably not. In the corner of his eyes he saw Dean’s head drop and before he turned and got a clear look of his sleeping brother the car swayed of the road.

“Dean!”

Sam grabbed the wheel, but it wasn’t enough to keep the car from hitting a lamppost head on.

“Dean…?” Sam moaned the word and turned to Dean before he was fully awake and noticed that his legs wasn’t stuck. They had been cut off from blood supply from sitting too long in the same position though.

Dean was sat up and his head hanging limp back. Sam shook him carefully by his shoulder as he brushed his own forehead clear from blood that wasn’t there.

“Dean… wake up.” He cleared his voice from sleep and tried louder. “Hey! Wake up!”


End file.
